monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam Tours (2019)
In 2019, Monster Jam will host another set of championship tours. Unlike the previous year, there will be 1 Arena Tour and 3 Stadium Tours, revolving around America and 1 International Tour. All tour champions, except for the international, will receive automatic invited to Monster Jam World Finals 20. Arena Championship Series Stops #Jan. 11-12: Albany, NY #Jan. 18-20: Hampton, VA #Jan. 26-27: Washington, D.C. #Feb. 1-2: Florence, SC #Feb. 8-9: Tupelo, MS #Feb. 23-24: Biloxi, MS #Mar. 2-3: Tucson, AZ #Mar. 8-9: Nampa, ID #Mar. 15-16: Albuquerque, NM #Mar. 22-24: Reno, NV #Mar. 29-30: Lincoln, NE #Apr. 27-28: Baton Rouge, LA (Championship Event) Competitors #Bad News Travels Fast: Brandon Derrow #Barbarian: Devin Jones #Grave Digger: Randy Brown #Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Migues): Kaylyn Migues #Nitro Menace: Darren Migues #Pretty Wicked: Linsey Rettew #Scooby Doo: Lindsey Read #Stinger Unleashed: Zane Rettew Stadium Championship Series 1 Stops #Jan. 12: Anaheim, CA #Jan. 19: San Diego, CA #Feb. 2: Tampa, FL #Feb. 9-10: Indianapolis, IN #Feb. 16: TBA #Feb. 23: Arlington, TX #Mar. 2-3: St. Louis, MO #Mar. 9-10: Detroit, MI #Mar. 23: Las Vegas, NV #April 5-7: Colorado Springs, CO (Arena Event) #April 13: Santa Clara, CA (Championship Event) Competitors #Avenger: Jim Koehler #Bad Company: John Gordon #Big Kahuna: Shane England #Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten #Brutus: Brad Allen #Grave Digger: Morgan Kane #Hooked: Bryan Wright #Max-D (Fire): Tom Meents #Megalodon: Justin Sipes #Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice): Cynthia Gauthier #Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten #Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson #Stone Crusher: Steve Sims #TBA: Camden Murphy Stadium Championship Series 2 Stops #Jan. 12: Tampa, FL #Jan. 19: Orlando, FL #Jan. 26: Houston, TX #Feb. 9-10: Anaheim, CA #Feb. 16-17: Oakland, CA #Feb. 23-24: Anaheim, CA #Mar. 2-3: El Paso, TX #Mar. 30: Lexington, KY (Arena Event) #April 6: Syracuse, NY #April 13: Hamilton, ON (Arena Event) #April 20: Philadelphia, PA (Championship Event) Competitors #BroDozer: Colt Stephens #EarthShaker (Natural Disaster): Steven Thompson #El Toro Loco (Ice): Scott Buetow #Grave Digger 35: Adam Anderson #Max-D: Neil Elliott #Mohawk Warrior.: Bryce Kenny #Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly #Obsessed: Eric Swanson #Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon #The Xtermigator: JR McNeal #Time Flys: Kelvin Ramer #Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer #Wolf's Head Oil: TBA #Zombie (Natural Disaster) (Fire): Travis Mowery Stadium Championship Series 3 Stops #Jan. 12-13: San Antonio, TX #Jan. 19: Glendale, AZ #Jan. 26: San Diego, CA #Feb. 2: Anaheim, CA #Feb. 9-10: Houston, TX #Feb. 16-17: Miami, FL #Feb. 23-24: Atlanta, GA #Mar. 2-3: Jacksonville, FL #Mar. 30: New Orleans, LA (Championship Event) #Apr. 6-7: Knoxville, TN (Arena Event) Competitors #Black Pearl: Cole Venard #Black Stallion: TBA #Dragon (Ice): Jon Zimmer #El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough #Grave Digger 37: Charlie Pauken #Jester: Matt Pagliarulo #Kraken: Nick Pagliarulo #Megalodon (Fire) (On Rage): Cory Rummell #Monster Energy: Todd LeDuc #Over Bored: Jamey Garner #Overkill Evolution: Mike Vaters II #TBA: Linsey Weenk #Whiplash: Brianna Mahon #TBA (On Wrecking Crew/Axe): TBA International Tour Stops #Mar. 23-24: Antwerp, Belgium #Apr. 20: Durban, South Africa #Apr. 27: Cape Town, South Africa #May 4: Johannesburg, South Africa #June 15: Gothenburg, Sweden Competitors #El Toro Loco: Marc McDonald #Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson #Grave Digger: Chad Tingler #Max-D: TBA #Megalodon: Alex Blackwell #Monster Energy: Steven Sims #Zombie: Alx Danielsson #TBA: Cam McQueen #TBA: Chad Fortune #TBA: Haley Gauley Points Arena Tour Stadium Tour 1 Stadium Tour 2 Stadium Tour 3 International Tour Category:2019 events Category:Monster Jam Tours